<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can't Blame A Girl For Tryin' by CinderSpots</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533050">Can't Blame A Girl For Tryin'</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots'>CinderSpots</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Six - Marlow/Moss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cussing, F/F, Implied Sexual Content, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:55:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CinderSpots/pseuds/CinderSpots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane has made so many terrible relationship choices its not even funny. </p><p>Cue Catalina, and whoops there Jane goes again.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Six Lesbian One Shots [52]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800325</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can't Blame A Girl For Tryin'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There will be a complete version, with smut on my smutember fic</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
Jane has made so many <em>terrible </em>romantic decisions that even she is annoyed at her. She knows she jumps in blindly, falls too fast, gives too much, but she keeps trying.</p><p> </p><p>Because how else is she going to meet her soulmate?</p><p> </p><p>About a year ago she'd fallen for a friend that she used to get coffee from, they had banter, they hung out when they weren't in a professional setting. When Jane had confessed the person turned her down, harshly.</p><p> </p><p>Now Jane can't get coffee from that place on Tuesday because that's when they work the morning shift.</p><p> </p><p><em>Yay</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Jane isn't paying attention to where she's going, she had her mail, filled to the brim with things she's not going to even look at and throw away. She's trying to sort, get her keys, and walk at the same time so when she crashes into someone it's not even remotely a surprise."</p><p> </p><p>I'm so sorry!"</p><p> </p><p>Jane goes to help the woman up, but she waves her away and starts picking Jane's mail up for her. When she looks up and hands Jane the stack her heart stops, because now she has a clear visual on her face, and <em>fuck</em>, she is beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>"T - Thank you." Jane stutters.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course."</p><p> </p><p>Jane continues to her door, confused as to why the woman is still behind her, she pulls out her keys before stopping. The woman is her new neighbor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Oh you are so fucked.</em>
</p><p>_________________</p><p> </p><p>Jane tries not to make it a habit of crashing into people but the universe hates her more than usual today.</p><p> </p><p>She slams into her neighbor again, and mentally hits herself because this is not how she wants to be perceived god dammit. The woman laughs once she sees Jane's face.</p><p> </p><p>"Here let me help."</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't how I wanted our first conversations to go."</p><p> </p><p>"You've thought about our conversations?"</p><p> </p><p>The woman raised a brow, a teasing glint in her eyes. Jane opened her mouth and closed it, like a fish. She was floundering for a reply, any reply would do really just as long as she wasn't staring at her beautiful golden speckled eyes in embarrassment.</p><p> </p><p>"I mean, you're my neighbor. I want to make a good impression on you."</p><p> </p><p>That would've been a nice save if it hadn't taken thirty seconds to come up with. Jane must be as seethrough as glass with her intentions by now, but the woman laughs quietly before handing Jane her mail again.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then, maybe I can take you to coffee and we can learn more about each other, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Jane has a fleeting thought about it being <em>Tuesday</em>, and the morning shift, but her eyes are so compelling, and the way she asked made it feel like a date for Jane. She shyly nodded, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'm Catalina, but you can call me Lina if you want."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm Jane, I don't really have a nickname." Jane replied awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmm, I can think of one."</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"I think I'll call you <em>gorgeous</em>, how does that sound?"</p><p> </p><p>Jane goes scarlet, and she knows it. But Lina looks so utterly delighted by that response that Jane can't help herself.</p><p> </p><p>"I wouldn't mind if you called me that." She said with more confidence than she had.</p><p> </p><p>Lina tilted her head, a grin spreading across her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then <em>gorgeous</em>, are you free now for that coffee?"</p><p> </p><p>"You already have coffee."</p><p> </p><p>Jane points to the miraculously unspilled coffee in Lina's hand. Lina looks at it, like it's in her way before smiling again. She walks over to the trash can and throws it away.</p><p> </p><p>"No I don't." She stated simply.</p><p> </p><p>Jane giggled, her cheeks tinting again.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm free."</p><p> </p><p>Lina grinned victoriously before motioning for Jane to lead the way. Jane felt so nervous for two reasons.</p><p> </p><p>One this was a sort of date with the woman she's been crushing on for the last couple of weeks, in a little bit of a creepy way.</p><p> </p><p>Two she just remembered her ex friend.</p><p> </p><p>Lina opened the door for her, her eyes never leaving Jane once, and Jane tries so hard not flush. She fails. The line isn't long, but the tiny outlet the coffee shop is in makes it so you have to squeeze together to fit.</p><p> </p><p>So now Jane was pressed against Lina, and she was getting the feeling that Lina was enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>Jane enjoyed it too.</p><p> </p><p>The flush on her cheeks that only a few minutes ago was light pink, was now a deep scarlet red, and her mind was all over the place, and none of it appropriate for the six year old sitting in the corner.</p><p> </p><p>Finally they reached the front of the line and Jane internally groaned at the sight of the person in front of her.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked in surprise, her eyes darting from Jane to Lina.</p><p> </p><p>"What can I get you?" She asked politely.</p><p> </p><p>Jane spouted her normal, and Lina did the same moments later. Jane knew that they were both checking the other out, both of them suspicious of the new person that clearly had an effect on Jane.</p><p> </p><p>They paid and Jane walked fastly away from the counter, Lina not far behind her.</p><p> </p><p>"Who was that?" Lina asked carefully.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone I used to like, and I haven't seen in almost a year."</p><p> </p><p>Lina seemed to back away emotionally, and Jane wanted her to come right back. Jane sighed, putting her cup down. She wanted to know if this was a date, because while she was sure in the beginning, now Lina was detached.</p><p> </p><p>"Look if you don't want to talk to me just say so." Jane said, barely hiding the hurt in her voice.</p><p> </p><p>Lina blinked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"What? Of course I want to talk to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Well the moment you realized that I had liked the barista you immediately changed."</p><p> </p><p>"That's because - I - well I um - I thought this was a date." She trailed off, embarrassment tinging her cheeks, and Jane almost jumped for joy.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, Lina I -"</p><p> </p><p>"No! It's fine, really, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have assumed. I'm just gonna go now, yeah."</p><p> </p><p>She darted out quickly leaving Jane to wallow alone.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuuuucckkk."</p><p> </p><p>A mother glared at her from across the room, and Jane rolled her eyes.</p><p>____________________</p><p>It was absolute torture to run into Lina after that, she would make small talk, immediately asking about the weather.</p><p> </p><p>The weather.</p><p> </p><p>That was where they were at now, fucking awesome.</p><p>______________________</p><p>Jane was running, full blown running, because she could not let her sisters get to her apartment before her. She had fallen victim to their crazy shit, and was determined to get them to pay her rent for the next three months.</p><p> </p><p>Naturally she slammed into someone.</p><p> </p><p>Someone familiar.</p><p>"<em>Shit</em>!"</p><p> </p><p>Jane was not feeling very up for running anymore, and when she opened her eyes it was Lina staring back at her.</p><p> </p><p>Fucking perfect.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry." Jane mumbled, already moving to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>She looked behind her before speeding up again.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, wait!"</p><p> </p><p>Jane stopped at Lina's call, she turned around and looked at Lina.</p><p> </p><p>"Why are you running? Is someone chasing you?" Worry filled her voice, and Jane really wanted to kiss her.</p><p> </p><p>What she <em>did not</em> expect herself to do was to actually follow through with that. Before she knew it she had crossed the hall back to Lina, grabbed her shirt, yanked her down, and kissed her.</p><p> </p><p><em>Hard</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Lina gasped before her hands flew to Jane's hips, her grip tightening to keep her in place. Jane completely forgot about the bet, forgot about being in a public hallway, forgot about everything.</p><p> </p><p>Everything but Lina.</p><p> </p><p>Who was currently kissing her fiercely, and - <em>oh god</em> - slipping her tongue into Jane's mouth. Jane made a noise, a rather embarrassing one to be more specific, and they both pulled apart. Lina still kept her hold on Jane's hips, and Jane kept herself as close to Lina as she could without kissing her again.</p><p> </p><p>Lina's eyes were blown and her lips were swollen from kissing Jane.</p><p> </p><p>Jane lunged forward again and kissed her roughly, desire building in her body. She felt herself get pinned to the wall and Lina's lips were all over her, Jane's fingers tangled in Lina's hair, tugging lightly while whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Lina</em>." She breathed.</p><p> </p><p>Lina shuddered from where she was, growling lowly. She bit her ear lightly before moving to nibble at her jaw. Jane had completely lost focus on everything but Lina. Eventually they pulled apart again, and Jane knew that she couldn't stop now.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed close to Lina, and Jane noted that Lina leaned into her, not really wanting to leave her orbit.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jane</em>." Lina said, her voice husky.</p><p> </p><p>Jane whined at her voice, causing Lina's pupils to dilate further. Lina stepped closer, well as close as she could.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>Jane</em>." She whispered against her lips.</p><p> </p><p>Before they could lost in each other again a cough sounded from down the hall.</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Kat were standing at Jane's door, grinning in victory and moments away from bursting into laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, well, well! Jane's got game!"</p><p> </p><p>"Finally."</p><p>"Nice one Kat."</p><p> </p><p>Jane gritted her teeth, only momentarily annoyed at her losing the bet. Far more annoyed at the interruption.</p><p> </p><p>"You win, now go away."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatcha gonna do when we leave, because -"</p><p> </p><p>Anne Millie Boleyn if you don't go back to your own apartment I will leak your baby photos!"</p><p> </p><p>"Fine! I'm going! Why do you always have to pull the older sister card?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Bye Anne!"</p><p> </p><p>Anne and Kat grumbled walking away. Jane kept her hands woven in Lina's hair while she yelled at her siblings. But now that they were gone she turned back to Lina.</p><p> </p><p>Lina who's gaze never left Jane the entire time, and her hands never faltered on her hips either. In fact she'd been nuzzling Jane's neck, leaving random kisses and bites along it.</p><p> </p><p>Jane yanked her in for another kiss, passionate, and needy.</p><p>___________________</p><p> </p><p>They laid there for a moment or two, tired.</p><p> </p><p>"So I'm gonna go on a limb here and say you like me." Lina said dryly.</p><p> </p><p>Jane started to giggle before replying.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, how'd you know?"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Just a guess."</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>